Anna 'Clause'
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Anna Heart menjadi Anna 'Clause? Di hari Natal ini, dia ingin sekali menjadi Santa Clause yang akan membagikan hadiah-hadiah kepada anak-anak. Berhasilkah? WARNING : AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu, telat karena Natal udah lewat. RnR?


Summary

Anna Heart menjadi Anna 'Clause'? Di hari Natal ini, dia ingin sekali menjadi Santa Clause yang akan membagikan hadiah-hadiah kepada anak-anak. Berhasilkah? RnR?

Disclaimer

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato

Genre

Friendship

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu.

Don't Like Don't Read

... ANNA 'CLAUSE' ...

Anna Heart. Perempuan yang seperti laki-laki. Di hari Natal ini, dia ingin sekali menjadi Santa Clause yang akan membagikan hadiah-hadiah kepada anak-anak. Terserah dimana lokasinya, yang penting Santa Clause. Ternyata Tuhan baik dan memberikan kesempatan pada Anna.

"Sekarang sudah Natal, ada yang berminat menjadi peran Santa Clause?" tanya Mia.

"AKUUU...! Aku sudah lama memimpikan ini..!" teriak Anna gembira.

"Okay, Anna! Kaulah yang akan menjadi Santa Clause!" kata Mia.

Tapi Mia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi, Anna, kau hanya membagikan hadiah-hadiah untuk anak-anak kecil dan di luar.. Bukan di panggung. Mau kan?"

"Yah.. Tak apa.. Yang aku utamakan adalah menjadi Santa Clause-nya," jawab Anna.

"Thank you, Anna! Sekarang tinggal Sora dan lainnya." sambung Mia.

"Terserah Mia sajalah.." kata Sora.

"Hmm.. tapi aku belum dapat peran-perannya, jadi besok saja ya," kata Mia.

"OKELAH KALO BEGITU," kata mereka semua yang ada disitu.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Semua orang yang berkumpul kemarin akhirnya mendapatkan perannya masing-masing dan mereka langsung latihan. Sora sangat senang karena kali ini dia berpasangan dengan Layla lagi. Anna juga sedang latihan bersama mereka!

"Anna, coba pakai ini! Ini kostum untuk 'Anna Clause'!" canda Mia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakainya dan akan beraksi sebagai Anna Clause!" semangat Anna.

Anna pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum Santa Clause. Semua yang ada di ruang latihan LANGSUNG bereaksi.

"Eh? Sa- Santa Clause? Ada disini?" kata Rosetta terkejut.

"Minta hadiahnyaaaa~~~" teriak Marion yang mengangkat Jonathan dikepalanya.

"Semuanya.. itu bukan Santa..." kata-kata Mia terputus saat..

BRAK! Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan tampaklah Ken, Sarah, May, dan Layla didepan pintu.

"Itu Santa Clause betulan?" tanya Ken.

"SANTA CLAUSE!" teriak Sarah gaje. *ditendang Sarah*

"Sora ! Santa Clause betulan nggak ?" tanya May pada Sora.

"Sepertinya bukan. Soalnya, muka Mia sudah mau memberitahukan bahwa Santa Clause itu ialah..." Layla membuka percakapannya.

"ANNA! Teman-teman! Santa Clause itu ialah teman kita, ANNA HEART! Sekarang dia berubah menjadi ANNA CLAUSE! Ya kan Anna?" tanya Mia kepada Anna dengan wajah berseri.

"Benar sekali, Mia! Teman-teman! Namaku adalah Anna Heart! Tapi, selama berperan menjadi Santa Clause, namaku menjadi Anna Clause!" jelas Anna yang sedang-sangat-semangat-sekali.

"OHHH..." mereka semua ber-oh-ria kecuali Sora, Anna, Mia, dan Layla.

"Semuanya! Sudah siap untuk besok?" tanya Mia.

"SIAP, KAPTEN MIA!" kata mereka serentak seperti prajurit yang mau berperang.

-Saat Pertunjukan-

Anna sudah berada didepan Kaleido Stage dan tentunya sudah berkostum Santa Clause. Dan sepertinya, Anna sudah membagikan hadiah-hadiah kepada anak-anak yang akan menonton pertunjukan Kaleido bersama orangtuanya.

Tiba-tiba Sora dan Mia datang..

"Selamat berjuang, Anna Clause," kata Sora dan Mia hamper bersamaan.

"Thank you," Anna berterima kasih kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua pun masuk kembali untuk memulai pertunjukan.

Semakin lama semakin banyak saja yang datang ke Kaleido Stage karena melihat Santa Clause yang membagikan hadiah. Sampai pertunjukan selesai, Anna tetap tidak lelah menjadi Anna Clause, karena dia sudah mengharapkan kesempatan ini.

-Selesai Pertunjukan-

Setelah pertunjukan selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di panggung dan akan menunjukkan performnya masing-masing. Dan gara-gara Anna Clause, masih saja ada yang setia menonton pertunjukan malam itu. Diantaranya, Pak Polisi Jerry, Dokter Kate, keluarga Sora a.k.a Tsunayoshi Naegino (ayah), Midori Naegino (ibu), dan Yume Naegino (adik).

Selesai ber-perform, mereka semua menyalami Anna dan berterimakasih kepada Anna juga. Anna pun ber-atraksi membagikan hadiah-hadiah didalam kantung Santa Clause kepada semua yang masih ada di Kaleido Stage. Dan mereka pun pulang dengan hati yang SANGAT senang dan damai. Termasuk Anna.

-OWARI-

ANNA CLAUSE KEREEEENNNN...! d^^b

Selamat Natal untuk semua senpai, minna-san, kouhai, readers, dan sejenisnya. -?-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
